


Always

by shelby21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby of Olicity, Complete, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Future, One Shot, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby21/pseuds/shelby21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver are married and expecting their second child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for little Robbie came from my three-year-old nephew.

Oliver groaned as he began to wake up. I rolled over and slipped my arm around his chest and kissed his shoulder. As I looked up at him, I saw him peer down to smile at me.

“Good morning beautiful.” He stated, his voice husky with sleep. Quickly, I adjusted my position to hover over him and leaned down to capture his lips in mine. His hands found my hips and his fingertips began to glide over the skin under my shirt. My tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip and he quickly obliged by opening his mouth and sliding his own tongue across mine. One of his hands found the middle of my spine and pushed down so that I was laying on his chest and I reached up to grip the back of his neck. 

Suddenly, two feet started running down the hallway and we pulled apart just as the door was pushed open and little Robbie ran over to the bed.

“Mommy!” He jumped up and tackled me to the pillows as I laughed, hugging my son with all my might.

“What about daddy?” Oliver did get jealous that Robbie was a total Mommy’s boy but I assured him that our next child would love him more. He would spoil the child to ensure it. Robbie kissed my cheek and moved over to tackle his father. Oliver’s big arms wrapped around our little three-year-old and it seemed like he just disappeared in Oliver’s mass. 

“Mommy?” Robbie asked as he peeked out from behind Oliver’s left arm.

“Yes baby?”

“Is my little brother coming today?” His question made me smile and I reached down to place my hand over my small baby bump.

“Not for another 5 months.” I explained. 

“And it might not be a brother.” Oliver reminded and Robbie groaned.

“What if she’s all girly though like Auntie Thea?” Oliver and I laughed at Robbie’s statement. When he was younger he loved Thea but she recently began to try to take Robbie shopping and even if it was for toys, he quickly got tired from all the walking. He hated when Thea would go into a clothing store, especially for him. 

“She’ll be however Mommy and I raise her. Who knows maybe she’ll love monster trucks and ninja turtles.” Oliver began to tickle Robbie and he started to kick his little feet out. 

“Stop it!” Oliver dropped his hands and Robbie crawled over to me and clung onto me. I watched Oliver’s face fall at the sight.

“You know he hates tickling. He’s like me.” I ran a hand over Robbie’s dark hair and kissed his forehead. 

“When we will know if it’s a boy or a girl, Mommy?”

“Tomorrow I have an appointment. Would you like to come?” I asked, Robbie usually stayed with Thea when I had an appointment but maybe he might like to come this time. I think the picture of the baby on the screen freaked him out the first time.

“Will my brother look like an alien still?” I chuckled and shook my head.

“No, the baby has grown so much and looks more like a baby now.” I explained. Robbie nodded and smiled up at me.

“Okay. But only if the baby is my brother. If not, tell the doctor to give me a brother.”

“It doesn’t work like that. Trust me, even if its a little sister, you’ll love her. Your daddy loves his little sister.” Robbie turned to Oliver and looked up at him and Oliver nodded with a smile and I reached out to hold Oliver’s hand in mine.

“Okay, I’ll go to your appon-appin-” Robbie couldn’t exactly form some big words yet and Oliver always tried to teach him some but he would get frustrated if he couldn’t get them right. Which didn’t exactly help Oliver in the whole favorites category.

“Appointment.” I replied with a smile. Robbie sounded it out a few times before giving up with a slight expression of anger.

“Can I try to help Robbie?” Oliver asked hesitantly and surprisingly Robbie nodded. Oliver had Robbie repeat the syllables carefully and then the whole word. When Robbie finally got it he started to yell the word over and over again. I let my surprise show on my face and Oliver grinned.

“I used google.” He answered and I laughed. Holding Robbie in my arms, I slid out of bed and hugged him before setting him down on his own feet. Oliver appeared next to me.

“How about pancakes?” Robbie’s face lit up at Oliver’s question. Pancakes were his absolute favorite which meant that Oliver had Raisa make them nearly every morning. I shook my head and headed to the shower. 

“I’ll race you, whoever gets there first gets a...kiss from mommy.” Oliver turned to wink at me.

“I’m gonna win. Mommy loves me more, right?” Robbie turned and grinned up at me.

“I love my boys equally.” I stated as I closed the door. Sighing, I hit the play button on the speaker and began to pull off my clothes before getting under the warm spray of water. 

When I was dressed, I headed down to get some breakfast and Raisa smiled warmly as she set down a plate in front of me. 

“I’m supposed to tell you that Master Robbie won the race. They are playing in the sitting room now.” A smile crept onto my face.

“Thank you for breakfast and I do believe that means I owe Robbie a kiss.” She nodded.

“So I’ve been told.” She left the room and I ate quietly before I heard the door creak behind me. I could hear Robbie’s little feet trying to be quiet as he moved closer and I feigned ignorance as I met Oliver’s eyes in the mirror hanging on the way.

“Boo!” I made a show of dropping my fork and gasping as Robbie appeared beside me. 

“Oh you scared me so bad! I don’t think I can kiss a monster.” Robbie reached up for me.

“But I’m not a monster. Mommy, I’m sorry.” I watched tears spring into his eyes and I pushed the chair back and pulled him to me.

“I was just teasing you,” I leaned down to kiss his cheek before continuing, “you scared me _like_ a monster. I still love you.” He pulled back and nodded. I leaned down to kiss him once more before he slid off my chair and glared up at Oliver.

“This is all your fault!” He yelled at him and Oliver leaned down to pick him up.

“You scared her though. You did so good, I can’t even scare mommy that good. That means that you’re better than me!” Oliver said, emphasizing each word and Robbie started to smile.

“Yeah, and I run even more fast than you.” Robbie added and I smiled at the two of them. Oliver nodded. I went back to finishing breakfast and saw the two boys sit down in a chair beside me. It was my favorite thing to see them together, Robbie looked so much like Oliver. It was downright adorable to see them interact with each other, especially when Robbie tried to copy Oliver. I was glad that today was our day off from everything and I’d get to spend the whole day with these two.

 

 

 

<\-----<< * >>\----->

 

“Mommy! Wake up! It’s your appointment today.” I opened my eyes to see Robbie a whole two inches from my face, I flinched back.

“Okay, okay. Give me a few minutes.” I stated with a yawn.

“No, we have to go.” I glanced at the clock seeing that it was eight in the morning and groaned. The appointment was at eleven. 

“Go wake up daddy. I don’t have to get up for another two hours.” I rolled over and found the bed empty.

“Where’s daddy?” I asked as I sat up, rubbing my eyes. Robbie climbed up on the bed and sat beside me. He gave me a slight shrug and I suddenly recognized the sound of water running and realized he must be in the shower. I leaned back against the pillows and felt Robbie run his hand over my face. As he shifted, I felt the bed move and soon he was right back in my face. Morning breath right in my nose. I raised my head and kissed his forehead before pulling him closer and closing my eyes. 

Oliver opened the bathroom door a few minutes later and I heard clothes ruffle as he went through the closet. Then the bed shifted as Oliver crawled under the covers and I felt him pull the two of us closer. My eyes opened to two big smiles.

“Can we go to the appointment now?” Robbie asked and I groaned, closing my eyes. Oliver pulled the two of us even closer. After a little while, I felt Oliver get up and heard him take Robbie out of the room.

“Mommy needs sleep so your little sibling can grow.” Oliver whispered from the other end of the room. Damn his silent footsteps.

“What’s a sibling?” I smiled against the pillow and heard the door click. It wasn’t long before sleep pulled me back under.

Warm lips pressed to my cheek and I turned to find the owner. Oliver smiled down at me and kissed my lips. 

“It’s ten, time for mommy to get up.” He teased and I nodded and sat up. I wrapped an arm around Oliver’s neck and pulled the blankets back away from my legs.

“I’m not standing just yet.” He raised an eyebrow but leaned down to scoop me up into his arms and carried me into the closet where he set me down. As I stripped out of my pjs, I felt Oliver’s eyes on me and I smirked as I pulled on a bra and winked at him. With one long stride, he stood before me and brought his hands up to my sides and looked at my belly with a smile. As he looked up at me with his blues eyes dancing with light, I leaned forward to kiss him.

“I love you.” I whispered against his lips and he repeated my words back against mine. He kissed me lightly before pulling back so I could resume getting dressed. I pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a soft cotton shirt that I could easily pull up for the ultrasound. Oliver insisted on putting on my sneakers and I gave in, knowing that a quick foot massage would be nice. Robbie came into the closet as Oliver was tying the second shoe and smiled at me as he stood in the doorway. He matched Oliver in a white t-shirt with a grey sweater pulled over with jeans and gray sneakers. I smirked at the resemblance.

“He insisted.” Oliver explained and I grinned even wider as I walked over to pick up my gorgeous son and took my purse that Oliver picked up for me.

“You look just like your daddy.” Robbie beamed at me and I carried him on my hip and held Oliver’s hand as we headed down to the foyer to wait for Digg to bring the car around. 

“Hey Robbie.” Digg grinned wide and crouched as I set Robbie down. Immediately he bolted for Diggle who hugged him tightly.

“You’re pretty fast and strong.” I smirked as I met Oliver’s eyes. Digg lifted Robbie in his arms and carried him out to the car. Oliver opened the door and I slipped in as Digg handed me Robbie. As the two men got into the front seats, I strapped Robbie in nice and tight in his carseat and handed him a toy from my purse.

“So today’s the day, huh?” Digg met my eyes in the rearview mirror as he pulled out of the driveway.

“Yeah, Robbie wants a brother and Oliver wants a daughter. I’m happy with a healthy child.” Oliver turned with raised eyebrows.

“So am I.” He retorted and I smirked.

“I know you are.” I reached forward to squeeze his shoulder and listened to Oliver and Digg talk Arrow code in front of Robbie. It was all Oliver’s idea and Digg had laughed at first but now they used it all the time. 

“Oh Digg, I wanted everyone to get together for lunch. You think we can meet at Big Belly Burger? I want Carly to hear the news too.” He smiled and nodded, meeting my eyes briefly in the mirror.

“Good. I’ll text Thea.” I took out my phone and sent her a message to tell everyone to meet at Big Belly Burger for noon. Just as I hit the send button, Digg pulled up in front of the Doctor’s office. Oliver was around to open the door and I unbuckled Robbie and put his toy in my purse for safe-keeping.

“See you at 11:30, Digg.” I stated before taking Oliver’s hand and leaning down to pick up Robbie. He reached over for Oliver who took him in one arm and grabbed my hand with his free hand. We walked the short distance to the doors and I pulled open the door for Oliver, refusing to drop his hand so he could do it. He smirked at me and I followed him inside. 

We took the elevator up to the third floor and walked up to the front desk to check in. It was only a few minutes of sitting before the nurse appeared to take us to the exam room. It took some time to get used to the faster service when you were Mrs. Oliver Queen.

The nurse had me sit down and answer a few questions before leaving the room. Oliver helped me up onto the exam table. I held Oliver’s hand as he sat down next to me with Robbie on his knee.

“Can you get his toy while we-” I was going to say while we wait but the doctor walked in. It had barely been a minute since the nurse left. It’s nice to get the billionaire treatment.

“Mr. and Mrs. Queen, is this Robbie?” He asked and Robbie looked up at him with a twisted expression. He wasn’t always the best with strangers and I watched his face turn serious as he looked up at the doctor.

“Make sure it’s a brother.” He stated before looking over at me and I smiled, rolling my eyes. The doctor asked how I was feeling and had me pull up my shirt as he spread the cool jelly over my belly. The doctor pointed at the screen as he told Robbie to look. I felt Robbie’s hand rest over my own and focused on the screen as the baby appeared. 

“Okay, this is a good position. You two want to know the sex, right?”

“Yes.” Oliver answered and I peeked at him to see him biting his lip, a very unusual trait for him. Smiling, I turned to the screen as the wand moved across my stomach and over towards the baby’s lower half.

“Congratulations, it’s a baby girl.” The doctor smiled and Robbie groaned. Oliver however was smiling wider than I had ever seen. His excited eyes met mine and he pulled my hand up to kiss it.

“What about my brother?” Robbie asked, looking up at Oliver.

“You get a sister, Robbie. You’ll love her so much. I bet she will be a lot like your mommy.”

“Mommy will still love me best though, right?”

“I will love all three of you equally.” I reminded and Robbie sighed before muttering an okay. The doctor cleaned off the jelly.

“Okay, well I sent the pictures to the printer for you and you can schedule your next appointment at the front desk,” the doctor said before facing me, “and Felicity, I want you to relax, for real this time.” I nodded. 

“The nurse said your blood pressure was a little elevated, so just take it easy, sleep an extra hour or so. The baby is growing perfectly and I want to make sure you are just as healthy, okay?” I nodded with a smile as I pulled down my shirt and sat up. Oliver let Robbie stand up and moved to my side to help me stand as well.

“Oliver, you just keep doing what you’ve been doing.” The doctor smiled once more, running his hand over Robbie’s hair before leaving.

“I do all the work growing this gorgeous baby and you get all the praise.” I remarked and Oliver shook his head.

“Felicity, you are remarkable.” He took my hand and told Robbie that it was time to leave. I reached into my purse and handed him his toy as he walked ahead of us back to the front desk. I stood to the side as Oliver set up the next appointment. 

 

 

 

<\-----<< * >>\----->

 

Digg pulled into a parking space at Big Belly Burger and the four of us walked in to find a small crowd already taking up two tables in the back corner. Robbie ran as he saw Roy, who quickly stood to capture Robbie in his arms and swing him around. Thea stood and reached for Robbie who shook his head. I watched Thea’s face fall. We reached the table and Thea turned to me.

“He thinks you’re too girly because of the shopping.” I offered, knowing it was the best I could give without revealing the sex of the baby. Thea frowned and hugged both Oliver and I. Digg had found Carly and I suddenly found everyone waiting for us to speak. Moira was still sitting down next to Detective Lance who was across from Laurel and her husband, Mark. In the next booth was Thea’s purse and Roy’s jacket. 

“So is it a boy or a girl?” Thea asked dramatically. Oliver’s hand found my back and just as he opened his mouth, Robbie answered.

“It’s a sister.” He stated with his obvious disappointment and I pressed my lips shut to keep from laughing as Oliver sighed. His big moment was ruined.

“Yes, we’re having a daughter.” He quickly beamed at the thought and Robbie’s interruption was forgotten. Everyone smiled and gushed.

“That’s so great!” Laurel stood and her much bigger baby bump faced my own bump.

“Our daughters can be best friends.” I smiled and nodded, my hand finding my stomach. At first it had been awkward and I worried about Oliver’s friendship with Laurel but as time progressed we became friends and she got married a year after Oliver and I, and even asked me to be a bridesmaid. I had turned down though due to the fact that I was newly pregnant with Robbie and didn’t want to stand up for an entire ceremony at eight months pregnant.

Oliver smiled down at me, his hand finding mine and his fingers touching my stomach since his hand was much larger than mine. We sat down at the table with Thea and Roy. Digg took a seat next to Roy since the booth was rather large. Carly stayed to talk as much as she could but since it was lunch rush, she had kept up with work rather than taking the lunch break.

 

 

 

<\-----<< * >>\----->

 

Five months later, Olive Faye Queen was born. Oliver hadn’t liked the name at first. All the names we had been looking at just weren’t working. Oliver and I had yet to agree to any names and it was two weeks before the due date. I suggested Olive and Oliver had literally scoffed at the idea. We continued to fight about names for a whole week and a half before she came in the middle of the night. After the delivery, as Oliver held her for the first time, he looked up at me with a soft expression and I knew he was about to admit he was wrong. He glanced down at our baby girl again before speaking.

“Olive is a perfect name for you.” I smirked and shook my head.

“What will be her middle name?” I asked, if I got to pick her first name then Oliver got to pick the middle name. He chose Robbie to be named after his father and I had chose Thomas to be his middle name. Oliver had told me after how grateful he was for the choice.

“What about Faye? You didn’t want anything long and Thea really liked it.” Oliver did have a good point. It was short and granting Thea a part in the naming would mean she couldn’t fight us on anything regarding Olive. I nodded with a smile.

“Okay, as long as it’s not Dearden. That’s too hard to say.” I whispered. It was both Thea and Moira’s middle name and it was a unique name for sure but I always stumbled over it and I didn’t want little Olive to be unable to say her own middle name. Against all his protesting, Robbie loved Olive as soon as he saw her. When he sat on the hospital bed next to me, Oliver laid little Olive down in his lap and I helped Robbie to hold her. I looked up from the two beautiful children to Oliver. 

He was smiling as Robbie held his little sister close and then he met my eyes and I began to tear up. Everything was perfect, everyone was happy and healthy. Especially Oliver. I knew that he really wanted a daughter. For as much of a tough guy he seemed to be, I knew that Thea was so important to Oliver and he wanted to have a little girl of his own to raise, to be there for every year as she reached adulthood.

I remembered when we first found out that I was pregnant and Oliver’s first words were “I hope this one loves me best,” to which I responded, “A Daddy’s girl?” Oliver had smiled and shrugged but I could see the light in his eyes at the thought. He had teased me that Robbie only loved me so much because he himself was a Momma’s boy. 

Oliver walked over and leaned down, tracing the side of Olive’s face with a careful finger.

“You better be a daddy’s girl.” He whispered and I smirked knowing that I could read him so well. Robbie looked up at Oliver suddenly.

“You still love me, right?” It was the first time that Robbie had voiced a concern over Oliver’s love for him. He always asked if I’d still love him even though I had a new baby. Oliver looked up at his son and smiled softly.

“Always. Always.” He reached down and carefully took Olive from his little arms and handed her to me before picking Robbie up and hugging him tight. Olive fluttered her eyes open and glanced at mine briefly before closing again. I glanced over to Oliver who smiled from the brief moment. 

“My girls.” Oliver states with pride and just like that, our little family is complete.

**Author's Note:**

> So...Good? Bad? Adorable?


End file.
